Kaiju Chronicles
by Water Labrador96
Summary: Logan Dustscale's life was rather uneventful until the day that he lost his parents and sister in a car accident. Now living in Hawaii, he hopes for a new start at life, until things take a bizarre turn. With help from his cousins & his new friends, he'll have to fight to not only protect them, but all of Hawaii. Contains anthros, romance, blood, strong language, & eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii. Its been eight years since the last time I was here, and now I was going to be living here. Two months ago I ended up in a serious car crash that claimed the lives of both of my parents and my twin sister. With no other family in the US, I ended up having to relocate here to live with my Aunt Sera, Uncle Ren, and Cousins Ichi, Ni, and Kevin. Stepping outside of the terminal, I adjusted my backpack and duffle bag, before stretching out my wings. I pulled my phone out of the front right pocket of my jeans and checked it for any messages and the time while I had it out. _'Eleven thirdy a.m. and no messages. Aunt Sera said they would be here, but where-?' _"Logan, hey! You're here!" I turned toward the excited sounding male voice to see a gold scaled, three-headed winged dragon dressed in dark grey shorts, a light blue t-shirt and a red and white colored hawaiian floral shirt. A small grin formed on my muzzle, Kevin always had interesting tastes compared to his brothers. Either way, I approached them and Aunt Sera, who was a dark yellow and orange scaled dragon, but with only one head unlike her son and husband. "It's good to see you again Logan." Aunt Sera remarked. "I just wish it had been under different circumstances." "Me too Aunt Sera. Mom...had always talked about coming back to visit." "I know. In any case, let's head home and get you settled in."

The ride back was calm and filled with some rather nice sights. Kevin chattered away, letting know what all the best spots in Ho'omaka were, while Ni talked a bit more about the history. Ichi however mostly remained silent, occasionally speaking up whenever Kevin got a bit too excited, not that I could blame Kevin for it. It had been eight years since we'd last seen each other in person and Kevin always seemed to look up to me, though I never really understood why. Regardless, I was only partially listening to them as I wondered what I would find in this town. Would I find the new beginning I was hoping for? I suppose time would tell soon enough.

**A/N: Sorry if it seems short, I'll try to make the next one longer and get it out soon as I can. As for the town name Ho'omaka, its Hawaiian as I kinda wanted it to fit the location and have some special meaning. Any way, until next time this is Water Labrador96 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

The house was a modest two story building with a grey and gold paint job. Once inside Aunt Sera led me upstairs and down the hall to a lone door on the right. "We initionally used this room for storage, but cleaned it out and put a bed in once we learned what happend." "Thank Aunt Sera." "Of course. Bathroom is down the stairs and the second door on the left. If you need me or the boys we'll be downstairs." "Thank you Aunt Sera. Seriously, thank you for taking me in." "Of course dear. Now go ahead and make yourself at home." I watched her head down the hall before entering my new room. A bed, dresser, chair, and desk was all that filled it, but I knew I'd eventually make it into my own space. _'Time for an all new life.'_It was about twelve thirdy when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." "All moved in?" Kevin asked as he poked his head in through the door. "Pretty much." I replied as Ichi and Ni came in as well. "We were getting ready to go meet with some friends of ours and Kevin felt we should invite you." Ni explained. "Are you coming or not?" Ichi coldly asked. "Eh why not." I replied, grabbing my phone and backpack as I followed them out. "Oh before we leave we should give you our cell number. Honestly we've been meaning to get ahold of you so we could trade numbers for awhile now." Kevin remarked. Unlocking my phone, I went to my contacts and pressed the add button. Inputting the number that Kevin gave me while relaying mine to him and labeling the contact as Ghidorah. Eight years ago I had asked them how people managed to refer to all three of them in a quick and easy manner, with Ichi explaining that they eventually decided to be called by their surname Ghidorah when addressed collectively. As we headed out the door Kevin and Ni started telling me about their three friends: Mothra, Rodan, and Godzilla. Hearing them talk, Mothra sounded like a genuinely nice person and Rodan while mischevious, had his heart in the right place most of the time. As for Godzilla, he seemed to be cold and distant, but Kevin seemed adament that he had a heart of gold dispite his cold attitude. I suppose time will tell if it comes through around me.

After a short bus ride, we arrived at Ho'omaka Central Park where we were supposedly meeting these friends of theirs. "Hey, Ghidorah!" a female voice called out. Walking toward us was a white and orange moth with bright blue eyes, and a pair of black, orange, yellow, and white wings, dressed in a red t-shirt, a yellow skirt, and orange sandels. "Hello Mothra." Ichi replied. "So who's the new guy?" I opened my mouth, ready to introduce myself. Until I was cut off by Kevin. "He's our cousin Logan! He's going to be living with us from now on!" Mothra glanced at me, which I answered with a nod. "I see. In anycase, what brings you here?" "Doesn't matter." I coldly stated. I knew Ichi was most likely giving me a disapproving glare for my curt response, but at the moment I didn't really care. Truthfully it still felt too raw. I wasn't ready to talk about it, especially to people that I had just met. "If you need me, give me a call." I turned and headed off to find a secluded place to sit.

I'd managed to find a hollow tree trunk to sit in. Reaching into my backpack I pulled out a book of mine titled 'Fall of the Shadow Dragon'. The story detailed how a dragon of darkness rose up to conquer the world before eventually a young prince with a divine blade set out to stop him. I'd read it about thirty times, but each time I still found myself fascinated by it. I set about reading it for the thirty-first time and quickly lost track of time as I reimersed myself into the story. "Scuse me." came a deep baritone voice, startling me out of my attempt at escapism. Looking up I was immeditly met with a pair of deep, and intense dark blue eyes. Knelt down in front of me was a dark bluish grey scaled reptilian male dressed in dark blue camo shorts, a dark green shirt, a black jacket and dark grey hiking boots. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't releise that-." "Its fine. I take it your Logan?" "H-how did-?" "Ghidorah was telling me about you. Figured I'd look for you and meet you myself." He extended his right hand out to me. "Name's Godzilla." "Logan." I replied as I took his hand and shook it. "Had the right idea coming out here away from everyone. Sure Mothra and Ghidorah are good people but." "Sometimes you just need some privicy. Esepecially given my...circumstances for moving here." For a moment I was afraid he'd pry further to know what I meant, but he didn't. Simply giving a nod in reply. "So what are you reading?" he asked as he sat down in front of me. "'Fall of the Shadow Dragon'." "Good book. So are the rest in the series." "Rest of the series?" "Yup. Bookstore here in town has them if your interested." "Where can I find it?" He motioned for me to follow as he stood up. I stuck the bookmark in before slipping it back into my backpack and followed after him.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood outside the bookstore waiting for Ghidorah to arrive.I was previously browsing through the several different books that they had for sale with Godzilla, when I ended up getting a call from them asking where I was. Godzilla had left after the call and after I had purchased a couple more books to read. As I waited for the golden hydra to show up, I decided to take another look at the three books I had bought: 'Tale of the Branded Prince', 'The Prince and the Forest Maiden', and finally 'The Shadow Dragon's Return'. All of the and more, they were part of the Emblem series and I had a feeling that I was going to enjoy all of them.

Ghidorah soon arrived and we started our walk home. "So. How was your bookstore date with Godzilla?" Ni nonchalantly asked. "W-what?!" I stammered, heat immeditly rising to my cheeks. "Seems you've really hit it off with him. Your first day here and you've already gone on a date with someone!" Kevin excitedly remarked. "It wasn't a date!" I retorted, maybe sounding a bit more defensive than I had intended. Thankfully the rest of our walk was in silence, until it was broken by Ichi. "Just so you know Logan. We won't judge you on who you decide to date and that includes gender identity." I wasn't sure what to say in responce, so I kept quiet and allowed this awkward silence to persist the rest of the way home.

Dinner ended up being steak and mashed potatoes. It had been awhile since I had a good steak and mashed potatoes made from scratch, not since-. The food turned to ash in my mouth as I remembered that the last time I had eaten this classic combo was three months earlier, on the night before the accident. "You okay Logan?" Aunt Sera asked. "Um yeah, just remembered something I forgot to do earlier. Excuse me." I got up from seat and headed out the front door. Sitting on the curb, I started taking several deep breaths as I tried to calm myself and push the resurging bad memories back down. I could practically see mom, dad, and Amber and happy, alive, and ready to head out to the store. My breaths became quicker and more panicked. I just wanted it to stop hurting, to recall all three of them without conjuring up their untimely deaths. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and squeeze me tight and it that moment I knew it was Aunt Sera. I leaned into the embrace and let the tears fall, all the pent up pain, grief, and sorrow came out in one big cascade.

POV Third-Person

After helping Logan upstairs and into his room, Sera headed into the kitchen to start the dishes. Only to find that Ren and his brothers Akira and Samuel had already gotten started on them. "He okay?" Sam asked as he turned to look at her. "A little. He told me that tonight's dinner had triggered an emotional breakdown." "How so?" Ren asked. "On the night before the accident, they had steak and potatoes for dinner. In the three months since it happend he's pushing it all down, trying to make the pain go away and stop it from poisoning all of the good memories of Alice, Chris, and Amber." "Just hope that living here with us can help him expel that pain and grief." Akira remarked. "I do too."

**A/N: Okay guys here's chapter 3, hope you like it. Soon we'll get to Logan's first day at Ho'omaka High School****. Also, have I hinted at a possible romance between our Hawaiian newcomer and The King of Monsters? Maybe. Or maybe I'm just deflecting attention away from Godzilla's true lover, like Mothra or maybe it'll be Ghidorah! Or just some OC. In any case read, review, and if you guys notice anything that I should fix, change, or add let me know. This is Water Labrador96, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Today was my first day of high school here in Ho'omaka. Aunt Sera assured me that if wanted I could wait until next year to start. After last night I couldn't blame her for wanting me to remain at the house and deal with my more pressing issues. I knew it would be difficult transfering in the middle of the semester, but I felt that maybe getting into a routine would help keep me occupied and from dwelling on the past. At the very least I wouldn't be completely alone as I'd have Ghidorah for company and I suppose Mothra and Godzilla qualified as well. Regardless I suppose this year was going to be rather interesting.

I was surprised by how quickly Aunt Sera worked things out with the principal, although I suppose she'd already started working things out after she was informed that I was coming here and being placed in custody of her and Uncle Ren. Either way all of my classes thankfully were with Ghidorah, except for History which was Fifth Period, the end of the day. I arrived at the room early, allowing me to meet the teacher, get my seat figured out, and caught up on the lesson. The teacher was an otter by the name of Mr. Arcveil and he apperently had a granfather who had fought in World War 2 and believed in the supernatural, feeling that some of the events in history happend because of supernatural events. The rest of the class soon started to file in, which to my surprise included Godzilla. Just like the teachers before him, Mr. Arcveil had me introduce myself to the class before the lesson began. Said lesson ended up being about local history, leading to tales of a pair of tribes that had inhabited this island, one was called Monarch and the other was called Luku. Both had supposedly fought each other for decades, with Monarch opposing Luku's plans for world devestation.Plus a legend that told of a dragon of light and a dragon of shadow, one to save the world and the other who would destroy it. Could there be any truth to it? I suppose we'll probally never know.

The end of the day had finally come. As I set about stuffing my textbooks into my backpack, I considered what to start first once I got home. "So this is him huh? The new kid and your cousin?" I turned in the direction the male voice had come from to come face to face with Ghidorah and a male pterodactyl with dark redish brown skin, and red mischevious eyes. Dressed in a red hoodie, a black t-shirt, black jeans, and tan and grey combat boots. "Name's Rodan. Ghidorah's told me about you. I take it they've mentioned me to you?" "Yeah." "In any case. We all plan to meet up and knock all this homework crap before deciding on something that's actually fun. You should come with us." "No thanks." I replied as I put the last of my things into my backpack and shut my locker. "You should come Logan. You'll get done alot faster and you might as well get out and see the town some more." Ichi stated. "I'm fine." "Come oonnn Logan." Kevin whined. "Just join us." "Sorry Kev but no thanks. I'll see you guys later."

Once home I headed for the lone confines of my room, and got started with my History homework. However my work was soon interupted by the dinging of phone, informing me that I had gotten a new text. Unlocking my phone revieled that the text had come from Ghidorah and the message itself read: _"Hey Logan Kevin here. Everything alright? Just let me, Ni, and Ichi know if you need anything. Sometime I hope that you'll be willing to come out with us sometime". _I let out a sigh. I knew they were just looking out for me and by getting me to socialize, it'd keep me from digging myself too deep into antisocial isolation. I let out another sigh, but before I could get back to work my phone dinged again, showing that I had a new text from a number that I didn't reconize. Said text ended up reading: _"Hey Logan its Godzilla. Kevin gave me your number and I figured I'd text you and let you know. If need be let me know and I can help show you around town or we could get together to work on our homework. Figured that since your the solitary type and new in town you wouldn't be too comfortable in a group, especially with individuals like Rodan and Mothra. Again feel free to let me know or even if you just want to talk." _I allowed a small smile to form on my snout. Next order of buisness was to edit the number so that it was labeled as Godzilla's. With that done it was now time to wrap up my homework.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday, my third day in Hawaii, 1:35 a.m. I walked down the sidewalk, hands tucked into the pockets of my jacket, and the hood pulled up over my head. Earlier I had been fast asleep when I ended up having a nightmare, causing me to relive the crash. I needed to clear my head hence why I chose to go for a walk. Plus it gave me a chance to learn about Ho'omaka without really worrying about anyone bothering me. It was dead quiet. With nothing but the gentle rustling of the trees, and distant crashing of waves down at the beach. Quiet and peaceful and yet here I was, a dragonic newcomer with PTSD. A exhaled a heavy sigh, would I ever move past this? Would I finally be able to live a life where I could stop being haunted by my own memories, both good and bad? I came to a stop and let out another sigh. _'What am I going to do?' _"Everything alright?" I practically jumped out of my scales as the deep voice came from behind me. Whirling around I spotted a familier 6 foot 4 inch male in a dark grey hoodie, dark blue shorts and dark grey hiking boots. "G-godzilla?! What are you doing here?" "Taking my 1 a.m. stroll around town, you?" I could feel myself calming down enough to form a reply. "Couldn't sleep." I stated dismisively. "Seeing as how you've been in a car accident a while back, I can't blame yah." "H-how do you-?" "Kevin. He didn't go into detail, but I kinda got an idea of what happend." I remained silent, what was I supposed to say back? Did I trust him enough to know the truth? Without waiting for me to reply, he continued walking. I followed along, unsure of what to say or if to say anything. "They're worried about you, you know." he stated. "I know. Strangely enough Kevin's the level-headed one. Ichi's cold and distant and Ni sometimes gets too wrapped up in his own thoughts and logic. Then there's me, a distant loner that ended up with PTSD four months ago." "I suppose you need someone who's upbeat to balance Ichi and Ni out. Even if Kev does get carried away sometimes." The three of them may share a body, but I honestly think that Kevin's got the biggest heart." "Indeed he does." Godzilla replied with a chuckle. "So is this going to be a thing?." "I-Is what becoming a thing?" I nervously asked. "You, me, getting together and spending some late nights together..." It felt way too warm right now, my cheeks were burning with embarassment and my mind was coming to the one conclusion that he was suggesting. "...walking the streets and talking about whatever comes to mind." I felt relief flood through me (tinged with a bit of disapointment) and my body was starting to cool off a little. "S-sure. Sounds great." I replied. He glanced back and me and I briefly wondered if he could see the burning blush on my cheeks. "You okay?" he asked, coming to a stop. I nodded, not sure if I could make a reply that didn't convey how nervous I was. "What did you think I was going to suggest?" He had this amused smirk on his face and it honestly made me even more embaressed. "N-nothing!" I stammered. "Looking pretty stiff there." My voice died in my throat. "Your wings are looking pretty stiff. Feeling hot?" "N-no! I was j-just stretching them." I replied in a nervous stammer. I heard him start chuckling, which was a low, deep rumbling like the sound of thunder. "In any case, I'll stop the teasing for now. I'll join you on the walk back to your place."

I eased the front door shut. It was 2:44 A.M. and I was hoping that everyone was still asleep. "Have a nice time out?" I froze at the base of the stairs. _'Nevermind. Now its time__ to__ hear what Uncles Ren, Akira, and__ Sam.'_ Stepping down, I headed into the living room and sat down on the couch across from them. "Where were you at?" Uncle Sam inquired. I might as well be honest, I figured. "Needed to take a walk. Woke up from a nightmare." I could see the stern father look on all three of them soften a bit. "You okay?" Sam asked. "Not entirely, but it did kinda help to clear my head." "Alright just try not to make it a habit." Akira suggested. I nodded in reply. "Alright go ahead and head up stairs and try to get some sleep." "Okay. Night."


	6. Chapter 6

_I stood atop a stone pillar, surrounded by five other pillars. Each one a figure standing atop them but veiled in shadow, preventing me from making out who they were. Over each one I watched as something manifested over each one. Redish orange flames, sparks of golden electricity, a small cyclone, bright blue fire, and a small flare of sunlight. I glanced up, expecting to see something similar over my head. The shadows seemed to darken and intensify, before decending on me, wrapping around me, trying to consume me. "You are a creature of the shadows. Darkness is not inheritly evil. Will you be able to tame the dark? Or will it consume you?" I had no clue where the voice was coming from, nor could I see the five pillars and their elemental lights. "If you fight its attempts to consume you, you might succed. But if you do so alone, you will fail." As if on cue the darkness was dispelled and the golden lighting and blue flames became visable. "The Spark and the Atom are the ones you can keep you from losing yourself. Be warned that the Spark must remain as the Storm, lest neither of you survive the coming conflict." What did all of this mean? The Spark, Atom, and Storm? What did it mean, and what was this darkness that threatened to overtake me? "The Whirlwind and the Flame will aid you in your fight as well. Go, save this world from destruction."_

Waking up a suddenly, I sat up and pondered the strange dream I'd had. Something about darkness, flames, sparks, and atoms. I rubbed my eyes and glanced over at my phone on the nightstand, the notification light flashing. Grabbing my phone I pressed the lock button, lighting the screen up, allowing me to see what notifications were displayed. There were two texts, one from Ghidorah and the other from Godzilla. I unlocked my phone and headed to my texts, reading Ghidorah's first. _Hey Logan, Ni here. Heading into town. If you want to join us, text us and we'll wait for you. _I considered it but figured I should first see what Godzilla had to say. _Hey Logan, I enjoyed our walk and talk last night. Up for another today? I'm free for today so if your up for it just let me know and I can meet ya at your place. P.S. I don't plan on teasing you too much though. _I felt my cheeks flush a bit as I recalled last night. Pushing that aside, I had a descision to make: hang out with Ghidorah or hang out with Godzilla. I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, both to relieve myself and to shower. Figuring that a shower would help me wake up and mull over who to hang out with.

As the hot water washed over my scales, it was something that was allways soothing whether it was a shower or a soak in the tub. I stood there, considering both options but for some reason spending time with Godzilla appealed to me the most, yet wasn't sure why. Was it maybe because I had a crush on him? My whole train of thought was derailed by this and I tried to make sense of this. Both dad and Amber had both felt that people should only be in hetero relationships, with mom disagreeing with them. I stayed out of each arguement as much as possible. I shoved those thoughts aside, it didn't matter what dad or Amber thought, they were dead now. But one thing was for sure, unless I knew whether Godzilla reciprocated my feelings or not, I needed to keep them to myself. I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel off the shelf and started drying myself off. With the towel secured around my waist, I returned to my room to get dressed and decide on who I wanted to hang out with today. Tossing the towel in the hamper, I grabbed a pair of black boxer-briefs from my dresser and pulled them on. I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand, but before I could unlock it, and send a reply a powerful sensation hit me like a tsunami. In my mind I could see the interior of the four door pickup truck that dad had always driven. I could feel the burning ache of phantom pain as a result of the crash. I dropped to my knees, my upper torso draped over the bed, and my phone falling out of my hand and clattering to the floor. Air came to me in short, ragged breaths. _'No. No please not now. Can't I have one day where I can not be haunted by the wreck?' _It took a couple moments and some slow, deep breaths before I was able to calm myself. I picked my phone up off the floor, unlock it, and text Godzilla and Ghidorah to let them know that I wasn't going to be heading out today and apologizing for turning down their offers. I pulled a grey t-shirt on, flopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. This whole ordeal was probably going to haunt me until the day I die. My gaze briefly shifted down to my left forearm and the scars that we're laced apon it. Back home, middle school and both freshmen and sophomore year had been rough and I had ended up cutting myself. Neither mom, dad, or Amber even really paid much attention until mom and dad had gotten a call from the principal about it. And during the brief period that I was still in the U.S. and out of the hospital, I had briefly fallen into it as a result of the stress and trauma of the accident. I stared back at the ceiling and tried to shove all those troublesome thoughts out. I could feel the tears threatening to fall and dispite attempts hold it back, they soon came flowing out. I rolled onto my side and tried to cry as quietly as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

I lay on my side, under the covers and staring at the wall. The tears had stopped for the moment, though I knew it was only a matter of time until the next time my brain sent me into an emotional downspiril. I heard the click of the door as someone turned the knob and the slight creak of the door as they eased it open. "Logan?" I pulled the blanket over my head in response. "Logan. You cannot wallow away in misery every single day." _'Shut up Ni. You don't understand. Everyone handles their grief differently and it just so happens that my mind seems fit to keep reminding and tormenting me about it.' _"Logan. I did not appreciate you declining our offer. We invited you specifically to keep you from dwelling on it." "Why? So complete strangers can see me have a emotional breakdown or panic attack?" I replied, my tone cold, irritated, and feed up from dealing with the trauma. "Listen here, there is no reason for you to-." "Guys can we just leave him alone? You can't just force him to get better." I could hear Ni give a frustrated huff, while Ichi simply sighed. "Fine Kevin. But at the same time you need to realise that he is not going to get better without help." The hydra then shuffled out, shutting the door behind them. I sighed. I knew Ichi had a point, after all if I just kept myself locked up in my room everytime the mood hit me, then I'd end up wasting away and most likely killing myself out of despair. Sitting up I reached over and grabbed my phone off of the nightstand and shot Godzilla a text saying: _"Hey, sorry again for canceling on you again. Are you free tonight? Going to take a walk tonight and wouldn't mind some company if you plan on being up late._ It was probably a long shot but I guess you never know. I laid in bed for maybe five minutes before the bestial roar from my phone informed me that I had gotten a new text. Opening my phone revealed a reply from Godzilla saying: _"Sure, I don't mind joining you. Besides, probably enjoy it a bit more with someone than alone. _I actually felt glad that he decided to join me.

* * *

Come 10:30 I slipped out of the house and waiting for me was Godzilla. "Rough day I take it?" "Yeah." He didn't anything else, just started walking. I followed and kept quiet as well, figuring that he didn't want to force me to talk and I needed a moment to pull my thoughts together. For the next couple minutes the only sound there was between us was the sound of our footsteps, the gentle rustling of the tree, and the distant lapping of the waves. "Do you want to talk about it?" Godzilla asked, his deep rumbling voice breaking the silence. "...I do." I took a deep breath and let it out. "The reason I declined your offer was because as I was about to tell you or Ghidorah whether I wanted to hangout was because I had an episode involving the wreck. A car wreck which killed both of my parents and twin sister." Godzilla remained silent, probably figuring that it'd be best to let me say my piece. "Ever since I keep getting vivid visions and nightmares that never fail to crush my spirit. Sometimes I'll even dream of happier times with them and wake up sad and depressed. And honestly, I don't know what to do. I kinda just want to hole up at home and work through it, but at the same time I'll probably end up dwelling on it more. Yet I don't want to run the risk of having one of my episodes in public." "Yeah, I can see why you wouldn't want to go out in that case." "I've always struggled with being social. Getting PTSD hasn't it any better." "True. But at the same time, you also managed to make to make some new friends after coming here." "I suppose." We kept walking, a long stretch of silence soon formed. We went around the block and soon ended up back in front of my house. "I guess this is where we part ways." Godzilla remarked. "I guess so." I replied. "Well, like the other night, I enjoyed this walk with you. Glad you trust me enough to tell me about what happened." I shrugged. "I guess we just get along well." "True enough. Anyway, if you need someone to talk to, feel free to text or call me." "I'll be sure to do that." "Alright then. See you tomorrow then." "Yeah, see ya."

* * *

**A/N: And that's another chapter done and some more tough stuff to address. Naturally you can expect me to cover Logan's struggles to put the accident behind him and the assistance of Ghidorah and friends to aid him in such. Not sure when I'll get into the start of the gang's supernatural journey, but we'll get there and there's of course still the romance to build up. Already have the pairing for Godzilla set and a possible one for Ghidorah. Not sure yet about Mothra and Rodan but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Until then, read and review, and I will see all of you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed since my talk with Godzilla, though I wasn't sure if I was starting to get better. Though over that week I had weird dreams, which were nothing like the trauma induced nightmares or depressing memories of the past, where I was stuck in some kind of temple and it was pitch black, keeping me from properly identifying the person that would be there with me. Dispite that I could identify them as a dragon with a similar build to me and a masculine voice. In any case, Rodan had talked all of us into taking a trek through the woods to search for... something. Rodan wasn't exactly clear about what we were looking for, but claimed that maybe we'd find some ancient ruin filled with treasure. Mothra, Ichi, and Ni were skeptical, Kevin was excited and optimistic, while me and Godzilla were just along for the ride. For the most part our hike was uneventful, the only sounds to be heard were out feet crunching through the underbrush and Rodan talking about the possibility of treasure and the ancient battles that had taken place on the Hawaiian islands between Monarch and Luku. I was only half listening to him, hood pulled over my head, and hands in my pockets, I walked alongside everyone, wishing I could be home instead. "... from what historians have uncovered, in this very area is Monarch's primary base of operations from their battles with the Luku." I opened my mouth to respond to Rodan, only for the ground under me to give away, causing me to let out an alarmed cry as I fell. Only the fall was a lot farther than I thought. My wings instinctively flared out in an attempt to stop my descent, but ultimately it only slowed my fall. I landed apon the stone ground on my side, groaning in pain from the impact. "Logan! Logan, are you okay?!" I heard Mothra call out. I pushed myself off of the floor into a sitting postion and flexed my wings to make sure they weren't sprained or broken. "Yeah!" I shouted back. "Nothing seems broken or sprained." I added as I stood up and swished my tail back and forth a few times. "Can you fly back up here?" Kevin asked. "I don't think so. I've haven't really been a strong flier." "So what now?" Ni inquired. "If we had some rope to lower down he'd be able to climb out, or at the very least we could lift him out." Godzilla suggested. "I'm pretty sure I got some back home." I heard Rodan say. "Alright then, let's go Rodan." "Whadda mean by that Mothra?" "I'm going with you to make sure that you don't get sidetracked and come up with a backup plan if we need to." "Don't you trust me to do this by myself?" "I'd rather not take any chances." "I'm more than capable of doing it myself, so I don't need you babysitting me." "Again I'd rather not take any chances so-." "For fuck's sake will the two of you quit bickering like an old married couple and just go?!" I snapped. I was starting to get fed up with them, if they planned to get me out themselves then they needed to stop bickering and do it. An uncomfortable silence fell before Rodan replied with a stunned okay. "Logan." "Later Ichi. I don't want to hear it." Part of me was honestly surprised by how sour my mood had turned but at the same time I was getting irritated and the fact of the matter was, it felt kinda good to vent my frustration over the situation, after all this wasn't first time Rodan and Mothra had got to bickering over something.

* * *

Since I was going to be stuck here for awhile I figured I might as well look around the place. I turned my phone's flashlight on started to look around, overhearing Kevin suggesting to Ni and Ichi that they fly down and carry me out with Ni explaining that even if they could, the hole wasn't big enough for us to fit through. I shined my light on the wall in front of me, revealing a stone mural depicting some kind of battle. On the right were unidentifiable individuals that resembled some kind of demonic creatures, the center showed two dragons circling a sphere that probably represented the Earth. One dragon was white and the other was black, leading me to then focus on the left side. Posed as if they were prepared to fight the aposing foes, were a red pterodactyl, an orange moth, a yellow hydra, and sky blue saurian. _'Wait__. Each of them resemble Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah. But how is that possible?" _I started the camera on my phone and started taking a couple pictures of the mural. "Everything alright Logan?" I jumped in surprise as Godzilla's question reverberated through the room. "Yeah. There's a mural down here that's caught my attention." "What makes it interesting?" Ichi asked. I didn't reply right away as I instead looked at my phone to see if I had a signal to send the pictures of the mural, as it would be easier than explaining it. Surprisenly I had full bars. _'I'm underground and in the middle of the woods, so how do I have full bars?' _Pushing that aside I sent all three pics to Ghidorah and awaited a response. I immediately looked over to my left as I could have sworn that there was movement out of the corner of my eye. I shined my light over and saw a doorway and just as I was about to dismiss what I thought I'd seen, I heard the sound of sandals scuffing across the stone floor. Either I was hearing things or there really was some one else down here with me. I was somewhat hesitant to persue them, but at the same time maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I seemed to be thinking. I headed out into the hall, catching the glimpse of a brown tail disappearing around the corner. I jogged down the hall in pursuit of them, leading all the way to a room with a wooden door that was cracked open. I pulled it open and stepped inside, shinning the light around the room revealing a pair of bed, a large wardrobe, and smaller copy of the mural from the other room apon the wall. "Hello? Is someone here? I didn't mean to startle you, I wasn't trying to intrude." Just as I was about to dismiss it as me having imagined it, I watched as a furry head started to poke out from behind the wardrobe. It was a chocolate brown furred otter with bright orange eyes and a red hibiscus flower behind their left ear. They slowly stepped out from behind the wardrobe, allowing me to get a better look at them. The female otter wore a loose white top that reminded me of a crop top, a long yellow and white colored skirt with a slit on the right side showing off her right leg and a pair of sandals on her feet. She seemed nervous but also prepared to fight if need be. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I didn't mean to fall through your ceiling." I stated in a calm, apologetic voice. We maintained eye contact for a couple moments, neither one of us saying a word. "What's your name?" she suddenly asked with a clear, inquisitive voice. "Logan. And yours?" Silence persisted once more, though I could tell she was deep in thought. _'Was she trying to decide if I deserve to hear her name?' _"I...don't remember." "You don't?" "It... has been a long time since anyone has spoken it. I've been asleep for a long time." "What do you mean asleep? How long and why are you here?" "Everything is still kinda foggy, I'm not sure how long and all that I remember right now is that I was waiting for someone." I pondered what to do, before deciding that I should probably consult with the others about this. "Can you come with me out to the other room? Maybe with my friends and cousin, we can figure out what to do." "Your friends?" "Yup." "Okay."

* * *

As we stepped back into the main room, I was surprised to see everyone had climbed down here. "Why'd you guys come down here?" I asked. "Well you took off and besides that mural seemed pretty interesting." Rodan replied. "This thing really is pretty fascinating." Mothra remarked. "But what does it mean?" "That four young heroes will rise to the defense of the planet as a dark shadow is cast over us all." the otter girl explained. She took a couple steps toward the mural, seemingly unbothered by the presence of the others. "My people foresaw that the Luku would return one day and they wouldn't be around to aid the Light Dragon. My mother was a powerful soothsayer and she saw these four would rise to the challenge." "So what you are saying is that we are these destined heroes?" Ichi questioned. "Yes. Now we simply need to identify who the Light Dragon is." "How do we do that?" Ni asked. "As one can imagine, they would be a dragon and throughout history they have had a twin sibling that..." "That, what?" "A twin sibling that would become the vile Shadow Dragon." "So they'd be forced to fight and kill their own twin sibling? That's pretty fucked up." Godzilla stated. "Yes, but I'm afraid that for as long as we've known that has been the case for every single Light and Shadow Dragon." "So how can we tell? Even if we only focus on dragon twins, there's still hundreds of them and they could be anywhere in the world." Mothra remarked. "My mother gave me an enchanted jewel that carried a bit of her farseeing magic, saying that it would shine in response to the touch of the Light Dragon." I watched as she reached into a pouch hanging from her waist and pulled out a palm sized orange jewel and took a few steps toward me. "Touch this please." She asked as she extended her left hand out. "Are you sure that I'm...?" "We won't know until we try." I was apprehensive, but also figured that I might as well get it over with. I reached out and placed my right hand on it, feeling a soothing coldness, followed by a light orange glow. "By the gods, I don't believe it! You are the new Light Dragon." "B-but..." "There's no doubt about it. You are the Light Dragon." "Okay. Glad that's settled, now-." "Wait. Then where's your twin brother or sister?" the otter girl interrupted. My stomach turned in knots. "Please Logan, you need to tell me that way we-." "Her name was Amber." "Was?" I heard Rodan ask. "Three months ago, Amber and my parents all died in an accident. I was the only one who survived." A long, uncomfortable silence quickly fell and I tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone. "Can we just... please head home now?"

**A/N: Now we have established the that Monarch foresaw their destruction, Luku's return, and the heroes that would take their place in helping the Light Dragon. Soon a run in with the Luku will happen, but before that the gang awakens to the power that will allow them to combat the Luku. As for our new otter companion, she will act as a guide and mentor to the group. As for the Luku's plans for world domination, it seems that they've been stopped right? Logan is the Light Dragon and Amber is the currently deceased Shadow Dragon so things are fine right? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Until next time this Water Labrador96, signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

All of us were soon up and out of the ruins, including the otter girl who'd been down there. I stood away from the others, hands in the pockets of my jeans, hood over my head and leaning against a nearby tree. Sure I intended to tell Mothra, and Rodan about what happened to mom, dad, and Amber but I wasn't happy to have had to discuss it with a stranger when it was still so raw. "So what do we call you?" Rodan asked the otter. "I'm afraid I can't say. I don't remember my name." "How about we call you Leila?" Kevin suggested. "That actually sounds rather nice. Leila I shall now be called." "With that settled, what do we do with her?" Godzilla asked. "She will have to go somewhere that she can stay in easy contact with the rest of us." Ni explained. "The easiest course of action would be for her to stay with one of us." Ichi replied. "Oh! She should come stay with us!" "We have no room at home Kevin. Besides, we already have Logan staying with us." "But Ichi..." "No buts Kevin. What about you Rodan?" "Nah. My folks wouldn't allow a stranger to stay with us. What about you Zilla?" "Nope." "Why not?" "Just wouldn't." "So that leaves you Mothra." "She can stay with me. My parents would be willing to let her stay with us." With that settled I set off for home, ready to return to my room and ride out the rest of the evening. I managed to make out Ichi telling Mothra to make sure that Leila learns about everything that had happened in the world since she was last awake. I briefly wondered what we'd do next going forward but I figured that the others would inform me once they had an idea.

* * *

Once home I started up the stairs. "Logan. Wait." I sighed as I stopped halfway up the stairs. "What is it Ichi?" "We need to talk about earlier." _'Here it comes.' _"I realise that you are under a fair amount of stress, but the way you snapped at Rodan and Mothra, plus your moodiness on the way back was not appreciated. What you need to do is-." "Stop." I swiftly cut Ichi off before he got started. "I don't need another lecture on grief. I know I need to let go of it, but it's not as easy as you try to make it seem. Now, I'm heading to my room to be alone now. I'll see you guys at dinner." I resumed my climb up the stairs, bound for the solitude of my room. Once inside, I shut the door and locked. I heaved a heavy sigh before kicking off my shoes and flopping onto the bed. I stared up at the ceiling, today was a rollercoaster of emotion for me and it had left me drained as well as sore from the fall into the ruins. My eyelids were growing heavy and I figured that there was no harm in a nap, soon allowing myself to drift off.

* * *

_As I opened my eyes I realised that I was standing in a temple of sorts. As I looked around the room my gaze soon settled on a wall mural not unlike the one I'd seen earlier today. The only difference was that this one seemed more foreboding than the other one. Standing on the ground were the figures that represented Godzilla, Mothra, Ghidorah, and Rodan and the four of them were arrayed in a semi-circle around a white dragon, bloodied and defeated while a black dragon was positioned above them, wings spread in triumph. "Is this a vision of the future? Does the Shadow Dragon actually win?" I wondered out loud. "Correct. Though whether it becomes true or not depends on the actions of you and your allies." I whirled around to face the source of the reply. A male dragon dressed in __dark grey shorts, and a grayish green jacket with no shirt underneath showing off his abs and soft but muscled chest._ _His heterochromatic eyes were dark purple and gold and his scales were mostly dark blue and purple with stripes of black. "Who are you?" "My name is Varjo__." "Why are you here?" "Here in this temple or here in your mind?" "Uhh." "Don't worry. In time things will become clear." "But why me? Why implant yourself into my head?" "It'll soon be clear don't worry. Let me at least say that I'm not any kind of demon attempting to steal your soul or anything." "Right..." "I know you are still grieving, it is a pain that cuts ones heart deeply." My arms wrapped themselves around my torso as discomfort regarding the topic quickly rose. "It too is a pain I have felt and still suffer from." "Really?" "Yes. My younger brother died and it was very painful for me as we were very close. I did some regrettable things following it and it put a lot of distance between me and my older sister.__ I truthfully don't want to see your grief drive a wedge between you and your cousins." "I know." "In any case I suppose we should wrap this up." "Will we end up seeing each other again?" "We will. When the power within you awakes, I will be back to speak with you. Until then stay safe my friend."_

* * *

Math. The worst subject of all and even taking my poor math skills into account, I was still unable to focus on today's lesson as last night's dream still lingered in my mind. Could this Varjo be trusted? Did he even really exist? No, he did. The conversation I had with him was not just something my brain conjured up. He truly seemed trustworthy enough and not only wanted to watch out for me, but he also understood the pain I was going through. The vibrating of my phone snapped my thoughts from my musing. Slipping my phone out, I noticed it was a message from Rodan in the group chat. _"Ugh. Shit's even more boring today then usual. Hey Mothra, how's Leila settling in?" "Fairly well now shut up and focus on your work." "Don't tell me you're actually paying attention to this crap." "You should be paying more attention. You are barely passing as it is. Ichi." _I slipped my phone back into my pocket, figuring that I might as well try and pay attention, or at least look like I am. My phone buzzed a few more times, though I figured that I'd wait to see them until after class was over. Fifteen minutes later (that felt like two hours) math class was done and now I was on my way to history. I stopped at my locker on the way to deposit my other textbooks and take out my history book and take a look at my phone to see the other messages_. "Come on, my grades ain't that bad." "Rodan, Logan transfered in during the middle of the semester and his are still better than yours." "Shut up Godzilla. Besides it's like you're one to talk!" "His grades are still better than yours. Ni." "For crying out loud, how long are you guys going to keep this up?" _I chuckled to myself. This of course wasn't the first time that the four of them had went off on tangets during class, even the more serious Ichi and Ni still got involved in the conversation most of the time. Regardless I pocketed my phone and headed off, walking at a brisk pace to help ensure that I wasn't late.

**A/N: Another chapter done, next the gang discovers their new powers that will help them combat the Luku with Leila acting as their teacher. But who exactly is Varjo? And why has he chosen Logan to bond with? We'll soon find out soon enough. In any case read and review and let me know what you think and if there's anything that I need to fix.**


	10. Chapter 10

The end of the day had finally come and with my bag packed, I shut my locker and headed for the entrance, ready to head home. Though my phone vibrating made me stop to check it. "_Logan, we all had plans to head out and grab a bit to eat, care to join?" _Mothra asked. _"__Logan don't it's a trap! She actually wants us to meet so we can study and do homework shit." _Rodan quickly added. "_Rodan you of all people require some actual time devoted to your school work. Ichi." "Ugh this again?__" "Sure I'll go." _I replied. _"I'm still outside the school, we can head over together." _Godzilla stated. _"Sounds good. Be there soon." "Damn it Logan. Was it because she mentioned food? You shouldn't have said yes." "Shut up Rodan." _I just smirked and shook my head and briefly wondered how I ended up friends with such interesting individuals, not to mention my hydra cousin. **_"You have very interesting company." _**I tensed up as a voice that sounded very familiar came from right next to me. **_"You don't need to say anything. It's me Varjo. We spoke the other night and wished to inform you that we can still talk with one another even when your awake. I'll hear you when you talk out loud but you can also communicate simply with your thoughts as well." _**I was kinda weirded out by this, though I knew I'd have to ponder it later. Stepping outside it was still a swarm of people, but dispite that I still made my way over to Godzilla who was easy to pick out in a crowd though for similar reasons as myself, in that he was taller than everyone around him and there also wasn't anyone else like him other than his dad. I was the same height of 6' 4" as he was and other than Aunt Sera, Uncle Ren, and Ghidorah, I was the only dragon in town. The two of us were soon off to the diner that they often met up at with this actually being the first time I've decided to join them. Apon arrival I took notice of the sign which read: The Moth's Flame. "I assume that Mothra's parents own the place?" "The name give it away?" "Kinda yeah." "In any case. Her dad runs the place most of the time and he's a pretty good cook. Often let's us eat for free during our study sessions as long as our orders are within reason." "Understood." We stepped inside and Godzilla led me to what I assumed to be the group's usual table, a large booth in the corner. Godzilla slid in first with me following suit, ending up on the outside though I didn't mind as I rather not be squished in between two people. Not long after an older female moth came to our table. "The gangs all he-. Now this is a new face." I gave a shy wave to her. "This a new friend of yours dear?" "Yeah. Mom, this is Logan. He's Sera's nephew and he moved here a week ago." "Well it's nice to meet you dear. Your in good company with my daughter and her friends." "Is Leila here with you guys?" Mothra asked. "Yup. Your father had her work on washing dishes. It took a bit for her to get it down, but she's doing a pretty good job at it now." " That's good to hear. Plan on having her work here while she's staying with us?" "Yup. In any case, what can I get for the five of you?" Ichi and Mothra ordered lemonade, Ni ordered sweet tea, Kevin and Godzilla both ordered root beer, Rodan ordered a coke, and I ended up getting a Sprite. With our drinks ordered, she asked us if we wanted anything to eat: I asked for some french fries, as did Godzilla. As we waited we all set about pulling out our textbooks and homework.

* * *

For the most part I was able to get my history and english work done without much assistance. Math was another story, even with help from Mothra and Ichi I was struggling. **_"Mathmatics. I hated it a great deal and never could understand why Valo and Vera could be so good at it."_** Thankfully I managed to keep my surprise at Varjo's sudden comment from showing. Nevertheless I still tried to focus on the math problems before me, idly bringing a fry up to my mouth and chewing on it. _'I presume Valo was your brother, what was he like if you don't mind me asking.' **"I do not. After all, you understand the pain one feels when they lose a loved one. Valo was gifted. He was the smartest out of the three of us as well as upbeat and friendly, trying to not let his intelligence put distance between him and others. In a way your cousin Kevin reminds me of him." **_My thoughts started to wander as the good times with Amber started to come back to me as well as the type of person she was. "Logan." What would she think of Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Leila? **_"Logan. Mothra wishes to speak with you."_** Snapping from my thoughts I looked up to Mothra, the half eaten fry falling from my mouth and to the table. "You okay? You just zoned out there." Mothra questioned. "I don't blame him. This shit is boring as hell." Rodan remarked. Ignored Rodan and pondered my response. "Logan?" "I'm fine Kevin, just got some things on my mind." "Like what exactly?" Ni inquired. "Just...things." "Logan." "It's fine Ni. It isn't anything too dramatic. In any case I think I'm going to take off." "Hey want me to tagalong?" Rodan quickly asked. "Nah. I'll be fine." I chugged down the last of my Sprite, packed my stuff back into my backpack and headed off. As I neared the door I could overhear Rodan arguing with Mothra about how she's letting me leave before they're finished when she doesn't allow anyone else to. Leaving them behind I started to home, deciding to take the scenic route. My mind soon wandered to the Luku, how we were supposed to fight them, and what made me so special as the Light Dragon. Just how safe were we from the Luku's plans for world domination if the Shadow Dragon was gone. I came to an immediate halt as the mural I'd seen when I had first talked to Varjo came to me. The Shadow Dragon wasn't gone. Varjo's remark of it showing what's to come replayed itself in my mind, but if Amber was supposed to be the Shadow Dragon and she was dead, then who would take her place? There was no point it speculating when we'd no doubt end up hearing from Leila. I think she may have mentioned yesterday that she was going to teach us to draw out our potential or something I hadn't been paying attention. I had reached our street when the bestial roar of my phone informed me of a new text. Pulling my phone out I took a look at the text from Mothra. _"Hey Logan, Leila says she has something to discuss with us. We're all meeting at the ruins where we found her. She says that she'll show us another way in that doesn't involve us climbing up and down a rope." _I sent her a reply, letting her know that I had gotten her message and was on my way. _'Seems like we'll be getting those answers now.' _

* * *

I stood off to the side with the others while Leila stepped into the center of the room. "Something I've noticed in the short time I've been here in this time period is that magic has disappeared from the world or at least regular petitioners of it. I however can sense a great deal of magical potential within all five of you. Before we get started, I'm going to give you a demonstration of my abilities, though I am pleased that my lingual magic automatically started the moment we met." "Lingual magic?" Rodan asked with confusion. "Yes. This unique magic of mine allows me to understand anyone after a couple of moments spent hearing them. It also works in reverse in that it allows them to understand me." "So you have been speaking in your native language since we've met, but since you've heard us speaking in ours, you adapted so that we can understand you and you understand us." Mothra summarised. "Correct Mothra." "So how do you plan on bringing out our new abilities?" Ichi inquired. "We'll get to it, but first." We watched as she brought her hands together and a few sparks coursing along her hands. The static charging in the air was making my wings twitch and a glance at Ghidorah told me that they were feeling it as well, wings twitching from the static. We all watched as Leila's left had shot out and with it a lightning bolt shot out and impacted with the wall with a powerful crack. "Holy shit!" Rodan exclaimed. "That...that was amazing." Mothra remarked in awe. "Whoa..." "The raw power of electricity at ones fingertips." Ichi and Ni commented. Me, Godzilla, and Kevin were all speechless. "Glad to see that my power hasn't diminished too much in the time I've been asleep." "So you are going to teach us to be fellow electromancers?" Ni asked. "No. Only you and your brothers possess the inner spark of an electromancer. The others possess other elemental alignments." "Aren't you able to tell what though?" Rodan asked. "No I don't. As one aligned with lightening I can only sense others who posses the same spark as me. But I still know how to help the rest of you discover your elements." Leila had all five of us all sit on the stone floor and essentially meditate. Eyes closed, I tried to relax and try to (as Leila put it) connect with the forces of the world, the elements that form the building blocks of life. I sat a bit farther away from the group, the shadows I sat in providing a nice, soothing chill from the hot tropical sun. _**"The young Monarch otter means well with this tactic and while it'll work on your friends, it won't be the case for you." **'Why not?' **"Your power differs from theirs. Even Godzilla who has a power unique from the others, yours is still on a different level than his." **'But what is it?' **"A power very similar to the one I once wielded. I sorry to say that your power will not yet awaken. At least not until the time is right." **_Before I could continue my conversation with Varjo, I was pulled away from it by Rodan's excited shouting. "Fire! I can summon fucking fire!" Opening my eyes I did indeed see that Rodan was correct as flames slithered along his hands. "Okay Rodan. Take a moment to relax and let the flames dissipate. I'll teach you the basics of casting once the others awaken to an elemental alignment." I reclosed my eyes and started to relax once more. _**"Rodan has the potential to be a powerful pyromancer. Your cousin, a skilled electromancer. Mothra, a strong and capable aeromancer. As for Godzilla, he is able to become a fierce fighter as an atommancer." **'Atommancer?' **"Yes. He can wield a special kind of fire. A very close friend of mine was an atommancer and dispite all the bad I did, he never left my side. I just wish...I'd truly appreciated his presence will he was alive. He perished before me and it drove me deeper down into despair. Logan, don't forget those that stand by you. As one day you will lose them in one way or another, just don't let the loss consume you to commit the same evils as I." **'How long has it been since you lived here though?' **"It has been a long time. About... one thousand and two hundred years if I remember right." **_I bust out in a coughing fit out of surprise. As I managed to stop, I gave a nod to the others after being asked if I was okay. _'One thousand and two hundred years?! How are you still...?!' **"A curse of sorts. As for how I understand and speak in your dialect, it's because of the bond I've formed with you after the car accident." **_I sharply inhaled at the mention of it. _**"Your mind was in a vulnerable state and I simply held the pieces together while your brain set about fixing them in the aftermath. Looking into your memories gave me the hope that you could wield the same power as I, better." **'What makes you think that I have what it takes?' **"I just do."**_ "Any luck Logan?" Godzilla's voice pulled me from the conversation. "Nothing yet. You guys?" "Yup. The rest of us got our magic." remarked Mothra. "I've got wind and Godzilla got some kind of blue fire." "Huh." "In any case perhaps we'd best head home for the day." Leila suggested. "You sure we should? I mean even if we can keep our magic under control, Logan still cannot summon his." Ichi asked. "Yes. Perhaps he needs more time to bring his light magic out." Leila replied. "Well I think he can do it. And when he does, it'll be awesome!" Kevin stated. "Thanks Kev."

**A/N: And thus the gang has awakened to their magical potential. Except for Logan but he will in due time. Plus for future reference: **"Normal speech"

_'Thoughts' "Text Messages" **"Varjo Speaking" **_

**Anyway we'll soon have our first encounter with the Luku, Varjo reveals who he is, and Logan awakens to his power. In any case I'll see you all in the next chapter, this is Water Labrador96 signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

A week and a half had passed since the others had first manifested their magic and Leila had continued doing her best to teach them. Thankfully neither of them had any magical outbursts at school or anywhere public. Leila seemed to be getting increasingly distressed as my magic still refused to emerge and it was upsetting though at the same time Varjo would asure me that my power will come, I simply had to be patient. Today was Saturday and I was on my way to The Moth's Flame to meet up with the others and decide our course of action for today. A yawn came to me and I briefly lamented how I never really woke up rested and kinda wishing that Ghidorah would have waited for me before leaving. _'I wonder...what would Amber think of all this? She was always the smart and logical one.' _I pushed those thoughts away. It didn't matter, she was gone and there was no point wondering what if. Before I could ponder anything else, my vision went black and the world fell away. _'What's going on? Varjo?' **"It seems they've found you." **'They? You mean...' **"Yeah it would seem so. But don't worry. I am still here and will do what I can to ensure no harm comes to you, although it seems that's not their objective." **'What am I supposed to do Varjo?! I don't have magic. How am I supposed to successfully fight them off without the others?!' **"Don't worry Logan. Your time is nearly here and when it comes, I will be there to instruct you." **'Thanks Varjo.' **"You're welcome my friend."**_

* * *

As I came to, I realized that my hands were tied behind my back and that I was situated in a dimly lit stone room. Before I could try and figure a way out, the sounds of footsteps approaching echoed outside the room, followed by the sound of the door being unlocked and it was then opened. Three figures walked in, dressed in long red and gold robes and wearing masks that covered their faces. "So you're awake." the lead figure said in a male voice. "I assume you know who we are?" "You're with the Luku." I replied in a plain voice. "Correct." "So why am I here?" "Because of your power. Because our mistress requested it." "So that you can kill me and have me removed as an obstacle to your plans?" "No." a female voice from the hall replied. I watched them stride in and immediately felt my stomach knot and my heart leap into my throat. "You are here because you are family." "Amber?! B-but I don't understand. You...-" "Died in the accident? No. I lived and was taken in by the Luku. They were searching amongst the general public looking for the Light and Shadow Dragons as well as recruiting new members. They told me of their mission and I believed it. Joining them even though I wasn't the Shadow Dragon." "But that doesn't make any sense. Why not tell me months earlier that you were alive?!" "Because I was initially believed to be the Shadow Dragon. It'd be more beneficial to make the Light Dragon think that their counterpart was dead." "Wait. You said that you joined even though you weren't the Shadow Dragon." "Correct." "But then..." My mind was racing, if she wasn't the Shadow Dragon then... "I take it she misidentified you Logan?" "What?" "The Monarch otter that you and your friends have been hanging around. She misidentified you as the Light Dragon. In reality." I watched as she nealt down in front of me and held out a palm sized jewel similar to the one Leila had. It then started to levitate out of her hand, glowing with a light purple light in front of me. "Let me guess. Hers only detected your magical potential and she mistook it as you being the Light Dragon, right?" I was speechless. I was the Shadow Dragon, the one destined to bring ruin to the world. Not only that but Amber was the Light Dragon and supported the Luku. "I want you at my side brother." Amber stated as she retrieved the jewel. "Together you and me. I'll allow you some time to think on it." "Mistress, are you sure that is wise?" "It'll be fine John." I watched them go, locking the door back and leaving me alone. "How long have you known?" **_"Since I first bonded with you." _**"Why didn't you tell me?" **_"I'm sorry, but I needed to see you interact with the world. Your memories could only tell me so much. And even then it wasn't the time. If your power had been forced to manifest then it would have had dire consequences. Hence why I waited, but now it is time." _**I glanced up and I saw a shadowy figure walk toward me. "Varjo?" The figure nodded. **_"It is time. From the first to the current, let your power awake." _**The lights shorted out, plunging the room into darkness. Yet I could still see remarkably well. **_"I will now aid you in unlocking the skills you will need to escape as well as lending direct assistance when you need. Now merge with the shadows, become one with them." _**I allowed myself to relax and soon felt myself melting into the darkness and out of my bindings. **_"Well done. Now it is time we left this place behind." _**With Varjo's guidance, I was able to sneak through the complex unnoticed by the Luku grunts that patrolled the halls. **_"Logan. Your friends are here." _**_'They are?' **"Yes. I can dectect their energies. How they found the place is a question you'll have to ask them." **'Okay. Let's find them and get out of here then.' _With instructions from Varjo on how to sense the energies and auras of others through the shadows, I soon neared where the five of them were hiding. I emerged from the shadows, readopting a physical form and neared where they were. Naturally they were all relieved to see me, with Mothra asking how I managed to escape. I pushed the question aside for the time being, stating it was currently more important that we escape the place before we were discovered.

* * *

We'd made it outside and with Leila leading the way, started to make a run for it. Only to suddenly be surrounded by Luku. "So you escaped from your bonds. We'll soon fix that. Take them all alive people!" We all stood in a circle, facing our foes. "Looks like we're going to have to fight our way out." Leila remarked. **_"Not necessarily."_** "You expect us to fight off all of them?!" Rodan exclaimed. "We simply need to make an opening." Ichi retorted. **_"Logan. With my help you can pull all of your friends into the shadows and away from here." _**The forest was pretty thick where we were, making it nearly as dark as at night. _'Okay.' _I managed to reach out to the others, spreading the shadows beneath our feet. Eyes closed in focus, and the feeling of tendrils of darkness coursing along my hands. Then I let my magic flare out, wrapping around everyone and myself. Pulling us away from the Luku and to the ruins that had become a base of sorts for us. We all burst back into exsistance, the others coughing and gasping from the sudden dematerialization and rematerialization. As for me, I had a throbbing headache and a strong sense of fatigue. "What the fuck just happened to us?!" Rodan exclaimed. "We were somehow teleported out out that situation and back here to the ruins." Ni replied. "But how? Neither of us can teleport." Mothra remarked. "I did it." I managed to say. "What?" Leila came walking toward me. "But how? The Light Dragon of my time was capable of teleportation but even then he couldn't teleport a group of people and they were always accompanied by flashes of light." "It's because I'm not a actually the Light Dragon. I used the darkness of the forest to help us escape." Leila expression quickly became one of horror. "No. It...it can't be. You're the Shadow Dragon?!" "Leila." "Logan, stop. For the good of the world-." "Leila, I don't plan on doing anything malicious. I'm still on your side." "We need to act now. With the Light Dragon gone we need to put you down before you gain anymore power." "Leila enough!" I snapped, managing to stand dispite the fatigue I was feeling. "Do you really have that little faith in me? You truly believe that I'd be capable of sinking to the evil that other Shadow Dragons comitted? Besides what you should be more worried about is that the Light Dragon is still alive and loyally serving the Luku." "What? If that's the case then we are truly doomed. Both dragons of Light and Shadow serving the Luku-." I let out a load groan of irritated exasperation. "Amber's...alive?" Kevin asked, voice heavy with emotion. "She is Kev. I even got to see her. She wanted me to join them." Looking at Kevin he was clearly conflicted on how to feel, whether he should be happy that Amber survived or upset that she was now loyally serving a cult. I could tell that Ichi and Ni were feeling the same way. "Maybe it wasn't actually her. Maybe you mistook them for her and she's actually still out there, free from their influence." Leila suggested. "You honestly think I wouldn't be able to recognise my own twin sister?" I retorted in a voice overflowing with tranquil fury and fixing an ice cold stare at her. "I'm heading home. Unless you still think I need to killed right here right now." I waited for Leila to act and she actually started to charge a spell. Though she was quickly interrupted by Ghidorah placing themselves in between me and her. "Leila don't do this!" Kevin cried. "Ichi, Ni, Kevin stand aside. This needs to be done." "No it does not. Leila if Amber serves the Luku then Logan is our best bet at fighting back." Ichi replied. "But we-." "You do not know what he is capable of. We do. Logan will use the power of darkness for good. The last we may have seen him before he moved here may have been eight years ago, but we know the he will fight for us and not against." Ni added. "Guys..." I mumbled. The fact the three of them had such faith in me was touching. "Ghidorah's right Leila." Godzilla spoke up. "Logan's not going to cut us down and try to take over the world. I believe in him too." "But." "But nothing Leila. Now let's get going. Nearly dinnertime." And with that we all set off for home. I was honestly surprised by how much time had flown and Godzilla's mention of dinner had served as a reminder that I hadn't eaten all day. After splitting off from the others, it was just me and my cousins, which was when Ichi broached me with a question. "Logan. Did all the Luku look alike?" " Yeah. They had these red and gold robes that covered their bodies and also wore masks that hid their faces." "So you have no idea if any of them are people who live here in town." "Right. Amber was the only one who wasn't wearing a mask. Though that might have been because she wanted me to know it was her and that she was alive." "But wait. If they're wearing masks and big robes, then we have no idea who they could be." Kevin remarked. "Yes and they now know who we all are. Those who wish to derail their plans." Ni added. "We're going to have to be careful about who we trust. Luku members could be anywhere." I stated. "This is going to get worse for us before it gets better." Ichi finished.

**A/N: And now Logan has magic, the Luku more properly introduced and Amber is not only alive, but serving the Luku. As for Logan actually being the Shadow Dragon I have done a bit of foreshadowing to it in previous chapters. In any case Leila is going to have to accept that Logan is on the side of good. Anyway I'll see all of you in the next chapter, this is Water Labrador96 signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner was like any other night. We were having spaghetti and meatballs, though with the developments that happened earlier today my mind was else where. I idlely twirled my fork in my spaghetti, mind still trying to process everything that had taken place. _'Leila doesn't trust me anymore. I need to try convince her that I'm not a threat, that regardless of my new abilities I am still on the same side as her and the others.' **"Perhaps I could have a word with her?" **'I'm not sure if that'd be a good idea Varjo. From her point of view it'd be more unsettling that other than being the Shadow Dragon, I'm also possessed by one of the previous ones.' **"Hmm, I see how that'd look bad to anyone who didn't know." **_"Everything okay Logan?" I pushed the conversation with Varjo aside and looked up at Uncle Sam. "You seem troubled." "I'm fine, just got a few things on my mind." "If you need someone to speak to, go ahead and grab us or Sera if you need to." "I know, thanks." _'Not that you'd probably believe me about our new magic powers and the doomsday cult living in town.' **"You never know. They may believe you." **_After dinner I headed up to my room but as I walked in I noticed Ichi, Ni, and Kevin were there waiting for me. "Something the matter?" I asked. "Logan we wished to speak about something we had on our minds that we also discussed among ourselves before dinner." Ichi replied. "What's that?" I asked as I shut the door behind me. "How you freed yourself from captivity in the Luku outpost." "What do you mean?" "How you got out seems to easy for one who awakened to their power. Especially your teleportation feat. We of course grateful for you managing to get us all out of that predicament but it still seems odd." Ni explained. **_"Ichi and Ni are quite sharp, though your other friends may have considered this as well." _**"I gotta agree Logan. But all things considered, your magic was still awsome just like I thought it would." "Thanks Kev. As for what happened, I agree that it does seem pretty strange that someone would be capable of the feats I pulled if they had awakened to their power moments earlier. There is an explanation though." _**"You're certain you wish to tell them?" **'I do. I trust them to know. Plus I think that trying to give them any other answer wouldn't be as satisfying for them.' **"Okay. If need be, let me know if you'd like me to speak with them. I'd have to use you as a conduit to do so though." **'Okay.' _"What is it then?" Ichi inquired. "The first Shadow Dragon by the name of Varjo was bound to me not long after the accident. He helped me unlock my power and lended his strength to help me escape and teleport us all to safety." "The first Shadow Dragon?" "Yes. He didn't start off as a bad guy. It...it was after the death of his brother that drive him down a dark path in an effort to bring him back." "Logan how we be sure that-." I felt something surge through me, almost as if someone was nudging me. **_"Let me speak with them. I need your permission to temporarily take control." _**"Okay." I muttered out loud. As a powerful surge of energy slammed into me, I briefly wondered if I had made a mistake. "Logan what's wrong?!" I heard Ichi ask, concern evident in his voice. I opened my mouth to reply but instead it was Varjo who spoke. "He'll be okay." "Who the hell are you?" Ni asked. "Varjo, the first to end up as the Shadow Dragon. What Logan said about me is true." "But... Why did you-?" Kevin started to ask. "It was only with Logan's permission that I took control. I simply wish to talk with you three." "So you truly have no other motive to inhabit Logan other than to help?" Ni cautiously asked. "Correct. If I believe my knowledge will be of help to all of you then I will share it with Logan, who'll in turn share it the rest of you." Several tense moments passed before Kevin replied. "Okay." Ichi turned to look at him while Ni spoke up. "Brother you cannot be serious. You actually trust what he is saying?" "I do Ni." Kevin retorted. "If he really is as bad as we've be told regarding past Shadow Dragons then he'd have taken Logan over by force and we'd most likely be dead by now." "I thank you for your trust Kevin." Varjo remarked. "But-." "But nothing Ni." Ichi interrupted. "Kevin is right. I am wary of him, but Kevin is correct in his remarks." I could see Kevin beam with joy at Ichi's reply. "In any case I feel I should say that you should keep my exsistance a secret for now. There is no telling how the others will react. Especially your otter friend Leila." "Agreed. To Leila this would simply serve as yet another reason why Logan should be put down." Ichi replied. "That's right. In any case I'll be returning control back to Logan and I asure you that this will not happen unless Logan allows me to take control." I felt the energy from earlier when Varjo took control wash out of me and found it to be oddly strange to be back in control of myself. "Logan?" "I'll be fine guys." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. Besides Varjo wants to help and he won't possess me against my will. It'll just be a matter of convincing the others that he only wants to help." "True. In any case, keep us updated on any developments regarding Varjo." "I will and thanks for trusting me guys." "You are a good person with a good heart dispite everything you have been through Logan. You are also family." Ichi replied. "Thanks guys."

* * *

Sunday afternoon and both Leila and Mothra had chosen to come over to see me and Ghidorah but I felt it was also so Leila could make sure that I was behaving. I rummaged around in the kitchen, looking for the bag of sour cream and onion chips that I could have sworn we had. I could overhear Leila talking to Ichi, Ni, and Kevin. Asking about how last night was, if dinner was any good and a couple other things. I glanced out into the living room and noticed that Kevin was zoning out. "Something the matter Kevin?" Leila asked. Snapped from his thoughts he turned to look at her, his face slowly turning red. "N-no! I was just thinking about how pretty that flower of yours was and how a yellow one would match your eyes really well." Ichi, Ni, and Mothra looked at him with curiosity. "R-really?" Leila stammered, her own cheeks turning slightly red. "Yeah! Your eyes are pretty. Like the sunset!" He gave a big smile, his light red eyes shinning bright. "Oh, uh. T-thank you Kevin. Your eyes are a very nice shade of red." I wondered if they were aware how obvious they were being. Ignoring that for the time being, I went back to searching for chips. "Find anything good?" I looked over to see that Mothra had come into the kitchen. "Actually looking for something specific that I coulda sworn that we had." "Ah. What'd you think of that display between Leila and Kevin out there?" I just shrugged, not really interested in giving my opinion. "So. Are you crushing on anyone?" "Why?" "Curious. Kevin and Leila is pretty obvious though I'm pretty positive that Ichi and Ni feel they same, even if it's not as obvious. So, is there anyone?" "Not really." I walked over to the fridge and opened it up. "I don't believe that." "What?" I shut the door and turned to face the moth. "Come on. You're crushing on someone. You know, he might just feel the same." I glanced away, arms crossed. "You know who I'm talking about, right?" I honestly didn't want to confirm it to her, worrying that if I did I'd get too invested. Though it of course could be too late. "Logan?" "Can you not tell anyone about it? I already have Ichi, Ni, Kevin, Aunt Sera, and Uncle Ren worrying over how I'm recovering from the accident, and I don't really want them worrying about my love life at the moment." "I will, but first can you tell if I'm right in my prediction?" "...You are." "You know, Godzilla thinks you're a pretty great guy." "Only as a friend I bet." "Wish I had some way of reassuring you, but while I'm the closest to him out of everyone in the group, I still have some trouble guessing what he's thinking." I sighed before heading back to the cupboard and pulling out a bag of cheese puffs. "So. Leila still convinced that I need to be put down like a rabid dog?" I asked, changing the subject to something I'd be wondering since earlier. "Well..." "She does doesn't she?" "Yeah, but Logan you need to try and see it from her point of view. She personally saw the horrors that the Luku and previous Shadow Dragon inflicted and has heard the crimes that the others committed. Me and her discussed this last night." "So she'd rather not trust me in using the darkness for good or that you guys can keep me from straying from the path of good." "I did mention to her that we could keep you from straying but I'm not sure if she's convinced." "*Sigh* All it took was one day to destroy any trust in me and to truly think that I'm capable of becoming an evil mass murdering bastard like previous Shadow Dragons." I opened the bag of cheese puffs and headed into the living room, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room from Leila. After all, I wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable having the dreaded Shadow Dragon so close to her. "Leila. I believe that perhaps we should all meet up and train after what happened yesterday." Ichi stated. "You think so? I wasn't sure if you guys were up for it and..." "It would be best that we do. It is only a matter of time until we must do battle with the Luku. It was only through sheer luck that we escaped from them yesterday. We cannot always expect Logan to help us get out of danger. We need to be prepared to match them in battle." Ni added. _'Especially since you don't trust me anymore Leila. Need to make sure that the others are prepared to save you from the big scary Shadow Dragon that I've become.'_ "True, but..." "But what?" Mothra asked. "Perhaps we could do so tomorrow after you've all finished your school studies?" "That would be acceptable. Shall we meet up at Hemolele?" Ni replied. "Where?" Leila questioned. "The ruins that we found you at. Logan came up with the name last night." "Oh." I pulled out my phone and took a moment to text Godzilla and Rodan about our plans for tomorrow. "Very well then. Perhaps you could let Godzilla and Rodan know the plan Mothra?" "I already text them about it." I stated. The bestial roar of my phone promptly informed me of a reply. Godzilla was the first to reply. _"Sounds good. Thanks for the heads up Logan. See ya tomorrow." _Rodan's text soon followed after. _"Okay. Can't for tomorrow so I can throw fireballs around. See you then.__"_


	13. Chapter 13

Monday afternoon. It was the middle of English class when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I slipped it out and unlocked it, checking the message that was sent within the group chat. _"We're still meeting up after school right?" _Rodan asked. _"Yes. Now shut up, get off your phone and focus on your work."_ Mothra always got on Rodan's case whenever he slacked on his schoolwork but due to the both of them being in the same math class as each other this time of the day, she was especially hard on him. Not that I could blame Rodan for zoning out during math since I was just as hopeless when in came to math. _"How can I? Math is so goddamn boring and I can't understand why anyone would like it." "Agreed. Math sucks." _I typed. _"I agree with you guys. I don't really get it either. Kevin." __"Guys seriously? Stop texting and focus. If any of your grades start slipping then neither of you will be doing any magic training. Instead you will be studying." "What?! Seriously?!" "She does make a very valid point Rodan. Ni." "Alright guys let's end this here and we can pick things up after school." _I interjected. _"Logan's right. We can continue this later." _Godzilla added. I slid my phone back into my pocket and returned my attention to my work. At least that was the plan cause my mind soon started to wander. _'After yesterday maybe I should talk to Kevin._ _Mothra seemed to think that him and Leila were crushing on each other. Then again maybe I shouldn't after all, maybe Leila just isn't used to getting compliments. Still I should talk to him to clear things up just in case he doesn't so me and Mothra aren't under the assumption that he is.' _I reached up to rub my eyes and brush my bangs to the side. _'Got to focus. If I start failing then that's going to piss Mothra off and that's the last thing I want to do.' _I took a deep breath and let it out. I needed to focus so that I could be out there with the others, even if Leila disagreed I knew that I needed to be with them. _'I'm the only one that could stand up to Amber and her light magic. Only my magic could counter her's.' **"I only wish that this burden was not placed apon you." **'Yeah...' **"Anyway, you're correct in that it'd be best to concentrate on your work. Mothra definitely strikes me as the type of woman you avoid angering at all costs." **'Yeah.'_

* * *

I ended up walking to Hemolele alone, though I made sure to try and remain on guard as it was only two days ago that I had been ambushed by the Luku. "Logan Dustscale?" I froze in my tracks and turned to face the one who spoke to me. It was a male warthog adult, dressed in black shorts, boots, and a red muscle shirt. "Yes?" "I'm here to bring you a message from Misteress Amber." My whole body tensed up and I felt my blood turn to ice. "You don't need to worry too much. I'm simply here to deliver her message." "What is it?" I asked, though I had a feeling as to what it probably was. "She still wishes to have you at her side. Do you truly wish to deny her this?" I was conflicted. While I understood that the Luku has very malicious intents, there exsisted a desire to be back in her company. "Well, I hope that you will keep it in mind and come to the right descion." I watched him turn and leave with a smirk on his snout. "What descion was he talking about?" I turned around and came face to face with Mothra and Leila. Mothra was hoping for an explanation, while Leila seemed disgusted. "So you planned to abandon us for the Luku?" "No! Leila I-." "Figures you'd do so. I knew that it was only a matter of time until you did so." The otter turned and took off to meet with the others, not bothering to wait for an explanation from me. "Logan I-." "I'm going home. I'm sorry Mothra but-." "It's fine Logan. Go ahead. Though before you go, you weren't planning to accept that offer were you?" "Kinda. Mostly just to be with Amber again. When I thought she died, a part of me died as well. A part that I think will only come back in her company." "I understand. I may be an only child but I get what your saying. When you believed that you lost her, it broke you and with the knowledge that she's still alive, it makes you want to be with her again. Doubly so I think since the two of you are twins. Ichi, Ni, and Kevin would probably feel the same way if they were in your position with each other and had they been born as triplets instead of a hydra." "Yeah. Anyway I need to go. Tell the others what I got done telling you and maybe try and convince Leila? If not then at least just tell them why I didn't come." "Sure thing Logan."

* * *

Third Person POV

Leila sat stewing over what she believed was the beginning of the betrayal she saw coming from Logan. The guys were left in the dark as Leila had kept quiet about what had taken place. Mothra soon arrived and wasn't too surprised that they were confused as to why Leila was brooding. "Hey Mothra, you have any idea why Leila sitting over there like there's a rain cloud over her?" Rodan asked. "Yeah. Me and her ran into Logan on the way here and he had a Luku agent talking to him." "What?! Why the fuck was-?!" "Rodan, calm yourself." Ichi interjected. "Mothra, what did this agent want with him?" "To deliver a message that Amber still wants him on the same side." "And he was going to take it!" "No he wasn't Leila, he-." The otter stood, crossing the room to stand across from Mothra. "Your too trusting Mothra. He planned to turn on us and-." "Will you just shut up and listen to me Leila?!" Mothra snapped, wings flaring out aggressively. Leila swiftly obeyed. "*Sigh* Look I talked to Logan after miss Monarch here stormed off without waiting for an explanation." "What'd he say?" Godzilla asked. "That while he did consider taking it, it was mostly out of a desire to be with Amber again rather than any real desire to screw us over." "What do you mean by that?" Rodan asked. "He lost his twin sister. Sure she ended up being alive in the end, but it still doesn't change the fact that their on opposite sides of this conflict and he wants to spend time with her again." "You understood that? Mothra you don't have any siblings though." Leila timidly stated. "Neither do you. There's only one of us that could understand the same pain of losing a sibling he's facing. Ghidorah." "Us?" Ni inquired. "Yeah. Think about it Ni. If you, Ichi and Kevin were triplets that didn't share a body and one of you three ended up dead and after spending months believing that, end up learning that they're actually alive, wouldn't you feel the same?" Silence crept in as the trio contiplated Mothra's words. "I would." Kevin was the first to speak. "If I lost Ichi or Ni I... I would want to do anything if it meant we could be together again." Tears were welling in his eyes at the thought of a situation like that happening to him and his brothers and from the realization that Logan was going through such heartache. "I agree." Ni added. "Me too. As much as my brothers get on my nerves, I still love them and cannot imagine life without them." Ichi stated. "Awww Ichi." Kevin started to nuzzle his brother, causing Ichi to cross their arms and give an embarrassed huff. "Logan head home?" Ni asked. "He did. Wasn't in the mood to stick around somewhere that had someone who was bent on interrupting him and not letting him explain." Leila hung her head in shame. "Might as well work on our homework while we're here. Save the magic practice for another day." Godzilla remarked. "Good idea." Mothra replied.

* * *

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, raised left hand and flexed my fingers out, letting tendrils of shadow form and curl along my arm, hand and fingers. _'The fear of the dark. The most inborn fear for many species. Yet it is not the darkness that one should be afraid of, it is what's in the dark that they should be afraid of.' _I managed to curl the shadow stuffs into a ball, which I held in my hand. A calm, soothing chill ran its way from the ball, into my hand, down my arm and spread its way through my body. _'I wonder...' _Opening my hand, I fed more magic into the ball in an attempt to make it bigger and apply the cooling effect to the area around it instead of direct contact. I watched as it started to hover above my hand as it slowly grew in size. I could feel the cold air drifting down. I nudged it toward the ceiling, hoping to see if it'd still provide its affects with some more distance. Sure enough it did. _'Interesting. Don't think it'd have have any effective combat use, but this would still come in handy to stave of the heat when necessary. Maybe work out a version that doesn't involve much energy and applies it's affects to just me.' _I dispelled the ball figuring that it would be easier to work out a personal one with someone else to inform me of any possible cold drafts coming from it. I stood up and headed for the door to head downstairs for a quick snack. I was in the kitchen when my phone started ringing. I dug it out of my pocket and noted that the caller i.d. identified them as Aunt Sera. "Hello?" "Hey Logan." "Hey Aunt Sera." "I wanted to let you know that we're planning to take you and the boys out for dinner tonight." "What's the occasion?" "Nothing really. Just that we know a good place that serves Hawaiian cuisine and figured we get you to some." "Okay, sounds good. I'll be ready for when you guys get here." "We shouldn't be long." "Okay, see you then." I shot a quick text to Ghidorah even though Aunt Sera would be informing them herself. I headed upstairs to take a quick shower before she got here. Nine minutes later I was in my room getting dressed. Once dressed in dark grey cargo shorts, green t-shirt and brown sandals, I headed downstairs to see that Ghidorah had arrived. "Hey guys." "Logan. You feeling alright? Mothra told us about your run in with a Luku agent." "I'd be lying if I said the temptation still wasn't there, but I know that joining the Luku wouldn't entirely be the best option." "True but maybe we can try and sway her back." Ni suggested. "Maybe." "We can discuss this more after dinner. For now, let us place this off to the side." Ichi remarked. "Yeah. Besides, I don't really know where we would start in convincing her." "You think that maybe mom and dad have any idea of what to do?" Kevin asked. "I don't think that'd be a good idea Kev." "Why?" "I do not want to believe that they are apart of all this, but even if they are not a part of the Luku, it is doubtful they would believe us." "I agree Ichi. I don't want to believe they could be involved but either way, they can't know." The sound of the door opening brought the conversation to an end. "Ready to go boys?" Aunt Sera called. "Yeah!" Kevin replied. "Then let's go."

* * *

The place we arrived at was a buffet called The Louveil. It was a bit of an odd name but I suppose it didn't matter that much. I walked around with Ghidorah, adding several familiar foods and a few new ones. Glancing at Ghidorah, I noticed an interesting combination of food which varied quite a bit. It was something I always found interesting about hydras; they were 2 or more different personalities all sharing one body and all with different preferences. Pushing my fascination with hydras aside, I turned my attention back to filling my plate. As I piled some roasted diced potatoes on my plate, someone came up behind me to whisper to me. "Have given more consideration to the offer that's been extended to you?" A chill shot straight down my spine and I quickly turned around to face them and sure enough it was the warthog from earlier. "It's honestly a shame I can't do anything other than talk but Mistress Amber was clear that I and several other couldn't off you here in town. Also because you'd be missed by Sera, Ren, Akira, and Sam. Same goes for their hydra son and your cousin. Of course I don't see how not killing you benefits us, but it's not my place to question her orders. Don't forget, we will be watching." He walked off, leaving me on the verge of a panic attack. "Logan, what is wrong?" I looked to my right, seeing Ichi, Ni, and Kevin walking over. "Did you know that warthog that seemed to be talking to you?" Ni asked. "Only in the sense that he was the Luku agent I ended talking to earlier today." "Seriously? What did he want?" "To remind me of Amber's offer and that the Luku have their eyes on us." "What should we do?" Kevin asked. "We return to our table and eat." Ichi replied. "Really?" "It would not do to make a scene, much less while our parents are here." "But-." "Ichi's right Kevin. It would be best not to cause a scene and I'd rather not put Aunt Sera and Uncle Ren's safety at risk." "Are we going to half to constantly look over our shoulders? Wondering if we can trust the people around us?" "I'm afraid so Kevin."


	14. Chapter 14

_Where am I? I looked around the field that I'd ended up on. It looked as if it had been ravenged by conflict with areas still smoldering from fire, bodies strewn about and the air heavy with the smell of smoke, ozone, and death. _**"It's wonderful isn't it?" **_My body completely froze in response and I worried as to who I was hearing since it certainly wasn't Varjo. _**"The power to cause all this beautiful destruction is within your ability. Why even bother fighting it? It is your destiny." **_"No. That's not true. Destiny is not something that's set in stone. It can be changed." _**"Hmph. You believe that then you're an even bigger fool then I thought." **_I then watched as a shadowy mass rose up in front of me and take the form of a dragon whose scales were jet black and dark red with a pair of sinister red eyes. The smile he gave sent chills down my spine, a chilling smile that showed off his razor sharp yellowed teeth. _**"Did you truly think that he would be the only one? He's not the only one that's taken an interest in you." **_He came charging at me, leaping as if to-._

* * *

"*Gasp* *Pant* *Pant*." I was catapulted upright and awake. The shock of what I experienced still fresh in my mind. "What the hell was that?" I rubbed my eyes and briefly wondered what time it was and if I should bother trying to go back to sleep. **_"Logan?" _**I nearly fell out of my bed after jumping in surprise. **_"I apologise for surprising you." _**"Varjo... did you see...?" **_"..." _**"Varjo?" **_"I did." _**"Who the hell was that? Was he a previous Shadow Dragon?" **_"Yes he was. His name is Murdock and he was your predecessor." _**"Great..." **_"That was all he could currently do Logan. It will take more time for him to achieve it again." _**"Can you keep him back?" **_"Yes though there is a limit to what I can do." _**"I still appreciate it either way." **_"Do you plan to tell your cousin about this?" _**"No. They're have enough to worry about regarding me and I'd rather not add to it. Though if something like this happens again then I will tell them." **_"Very well then." _**I sighed and wondered why I ended up with yet another thing to worry about. I grabbed my phone and checked the time; 3:39 a.m. I sighed again and set my phone back on the nightstand and laid down in an attempt to get back to sleep. It would be a miracle if I could stay awake during class.

* * *

I stood in front of my locker, putting books into my backpack and grabbing my history book out. Somehow I managed to keep from falling asleep in the middle of my classes, though it'd been pretty close in English class. Ugh, Miss Volar could not be anymore dull. Even if I had fallen asleep I doubt I would have been the only one. I yawned as if just recalling it was enough to make me drowsy. It didn't help that I ended up with a rather rude awakening last night, then again I never really got a restful sleep to begin with. "You feeling alright Logan?" I turned to see Ghidorah walking up to me. "You seemed far more exhausted today." "Rough night." I dismissed. "Alright." I was slightly surprised. I expected Ichi to press me to talk about what exactly it was that had kept me up. "In any case, we had best be going. Would be best to keep from being late." Ni remarked. "True. See you guys after school then." I replied as I shut my locker. History ended up dragging on and my lack of sleep wasn't making things better either. But I was able remain awake throughout, though my brain no doubt flickered between on and off making me miss several things and I'd no doubt end suffering for it later on. I could just hope that Godzilla would catch me up on what I miss. It took a great deal of effort to suppress the yawn that came to me and I could feel the temptation to sleep grow stronger. Thankfully I managed to stay awake until the bell rang. _'Finally.' _I didn't waste time in leaving the classroom and heading for my locker. Godzilla caught up to walk with me to my locker. "You okay? You were looking pretty lifeless in class today." "Last night was rougher than usual." "Ah. Want to talk about it?" "I had a... dream of the destructive potential of the Shadow Dragon. It was pretty unnerving." "I bet. You're not alone though. You've got people who'll help ensure that you don't stray." "I hope so." I opened my locker and yawned yet again. "Look who else is yawning." I glanced to my left and saw Rodan walking over. "Yeah. Just sleep deprived though." "What, you didn't sleep last night?" "Tried. Bad dream." "Oh good, you guys haven't gone home yet." Mothra remarked as she walked over. "Something wrong Mothra?" Godzilla asked. "Not exactly but I was thinking how we should meet up, knock our out of the way and do some training." "Sounds good to me Mothra." I replied. "After all, it's only a matter of time until we need use our powers to fight." "Sounds good. I'll head home to fetch Leila, think one of you could let Ghidorah know?" "I'll do it. You guys go ahead." "Alright Logan, see you guys at the hideout." As the others took off, I sent a text to Ghidorah, informing them of our plan to meet up and added that I was still at school if they wanted to head out together and finished putting stuff in my backpack. My phone buzzed, informing me that I had a new text. _'Sounds fine. Will meet you in front of the school. Ichi.'_ I returned my phone to my pocket, double checked everything in my backpack, shut my locker and headed for the entrance.


End file.
